There are many types of known tiles. Commonly, they are formed of slate, clay or concrete and are susceptible to breakage during transit and installation. Further, these types of materials mean that the tiles are relatively heavy. In the case of roof tiles, tiles are often carried by roofers on their shoulders, which restricts vision and hinders movement. This can result in accidents, such as if a roofer breaks a batten between rafters after positioning a hand/foot incorrectly due to restricted vision. Further, the cost of transporting such products is also high.
Although various types of interlocking roof tiles are available, no known product includes arrangements incorporated into its design that are intended to assist roofers with stretching methods in order to gain or lose width caused by roofs being out of square, whilst at the same time bonding straight or helping with adjustments to the gauge settings.
Embodiments of the present invention are intended to address at least some of the abovementioned problems.